


You can be Batman

by mimithereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Sobbing, Stiles Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimithereader/pseuds/mimithereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: CAN YOU WRITE A FIC WHERE IT WAS STILES DYING IN SCOTTS ARMS NOT ALLISON</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be Batman

He sees the sword, sees Stiles pause before crumpling to the ground.

  
And he’s moving. He’s moving as fast as he can, he’s sure of that, but it all feels too slow. He can’t get to Stiles before his body hits the floor. He couldn’t get to Stiles before the sword.

  
But he’s there seconds later, dropping to his knees beside his best friend. He sees Stiles staring at the sky above, gasping for breath. Scott lifts his body up, cradling Stiles in his lap. Stiles is staring up at him now and he wants to cry because this is Stiles. This is his best friend. His brother. And Scott wasn’t supposed to let this happen. He was supposed to protect Stiles. He was supposed to save him.

  
“It’s okay,” Stiles whispers to him, breath catching in his throat.

  
And it isn’t. It really isn’t. Scott can’t lose Stiles. He needs him here, he needs him more than anything because Scott doesn’t even know who he is without Stiles.

  
So he does what he can. He does what he knows how to do. He tries to take Stiles’s pain, but nothing is happening. Why isn’t anything happening?

  
“It’s okay, Scott. It’s okay,” Stiles tells him, voice breaking.

  
“I can’t take your pain, Stiles, I don’t know why it isn’t working, but - ”

  
“Because it doesn’t hurt.”

  
“No. No, Stiles, please no. Please don’t do this,” Scott pleads, tears breaking free and spilling down his cheeks as he tries in vain to ease his friend’s pain.

  
“It’s okay,” Stiles tells him again. And God why is he the one being comforted?

  
“It’s not okay, Stiles. It’s not. I need you. I need you so much. Please,” Scott begs again, knowing there is nothing Stiles can do but he just can’t let him go.

  
“We had a good run, right?” Stiles asks him, trying to smile.

  
“Stiles, you’re only seventeen!”

  
“I said a good run, not a long one,” Stiles retorts with his usual quick wit and sarcasm and for a moment Scott can pretend they’re somewhere else. Somewhere where his best friend isn’t dying in his arms. But the moment passes quickly when Stiles coughs and Scott can see the blood bubbling up in Stiles’s throat.

  
“Stiles, I need you. You’re my brother. I love you so much. Please try to hold on. Please.”

  
“We had some good times, huh, Scott?” Stiles asks, eyes searching Scott’s face for confirmation.

  
“Don’t talk like that, Stiles. Don’t. You can’t just give up. The good times aren’t over, they don’t have to be,” Scott tells him desperately.

  
“But they were good, yeah?”

  
“The best. They were the best, Stiles,” Scott agrees, trying to hold back his sobs.

  
Stiles nods, smiling at him as blood starts dripping from his lips. Scott moves a hand to the side of Stiles’s face, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth as Stiles chokes lightly.

  
“T – tell my dad,” Stiles stutters out. “T-t-tell him I - ”

  
Stiles doesn’t need to finish, Scott nods emphatically in understanding.

  
“Please stay with me. You can be Batman this time, Stiles. Please.”

  
Stiles turns his head and presses a barely there kiss to Scott’s palm.

  
Stiles’s eyes slide shut but Scott’s the one who sees only darkness.


End file.
